When Wishes Come True
by LavieTyme
Summary: "So, all you did was wish?" The blonde nodded. She held up the small object that had been concealed in her hands so he could see it. "All I did was wish, though I went through a lot of paper to get a thousand."
1. Who the Hell Are You?

**_Heheh... This is my first fanfic for Nurarihyon no Mago, and Guess What? I did it with one of my best friends, Eevee-Chan (not her real name). We had a lot of fun writing this, so we hope you have as much fun reading it!_**

**_As always, a disclaimer: No, we sadly do NOT own Nurarihyon no Mago, only our OCs._**

* * *

><p><em>Easy.<em> That's the only word that came to mind when describing origami. What wasn't so easy was trying to read while folding paper cranes. As she read one of her favorite mangas, Nurarihyon no Mago she sighed and wished that she could go to that world, the world of Yokai, the one she dreamed of going to even since she discovered it. She sighed as she finished folding the wings of the final crane of that night. She leaned back, clutching the manga to her chest after she finished one last chapter, and accidently hit her head on the wall behind her.

The manga dropped from her hand to hold her now throbbing head. _I don't remember it being… this dark, _she thought and looked around confused. _Or this cold._ Realization struck her with that final thought. It was quite obvious now that she was no longer in the confinements of her room. She stood up and looked around in the dark, frigid air that surrounded her.

The girl shivered and reach for her only item of familiarity. Clutching the book tightly, she wandered to the nearest wall and felt a wooden gate. For some unknown reason, the gate was unlocked and she pushed open one of the large doors. She walked through the doors, and saw a light not a far distance away. She went over and opened a door leading into the room. It seemed oddly familiar to her. She yawned, really tired all of a sudden, so she laid down on the floor of the room and, holding her book to her chest, she fell asleep.

Miya had forgotten to lock the gate doors when she came back to the main house, one of the only things she really did at the main house. _Why is it open?_ she wondered when she saw it, but shrugged it off. _It was probably just the wind or something._ The brown-haired Yokai closed the gate and locked it, then returned to the main house. She noticed the light in the young master's room was on. She went over and not looking in, reached in and turned the light off. _Oh yeah that's right. In the morning I have to do Tsurara-chan's chores since she's out patrolling and won't be back until late tomorrow morning.._

_With the young master, too, _she thought with a smirk. She had been aware of Tsurara-chan's feelings for Rikuo-sama for a very long time and never hesitated to tease her about it when those rare moments where they talked with each other arose.. Even though she rarely talked with Tsurara-chan, she'd almost never talked to the young master. She only saw him when he walked past her, if anything she had spoken with the supreme commander more than she had spoke with Rikuo-sama. She wondered often if anyone noticed she was hanging around.

Miya walked inside the main building and looked around, there weren't any other members of the Nura Clan around at the moment, most of them being out on patrol with Rikuo-sama. She sighed and walked around the building, making sure that her chores, as well as Tsurara-chan's, were completed. Then she decided to go out back and practice her sword techniques, even though she may not ever be asked to go out on patrol, or out to fight at all, though she always made sure she was at top performance. Just in case.

The dawn light was starting to shine down on the young Yokai's practice session. As usual, she practiced long and hard. When the sun had risen to what she assumed was about breakfast time, she stopped practicing and went to go start on the morning chores. She sighed as she walked towards Rikuo-sama's room with a laundry basket in hand. She opened the door and peered inside. Miya was shocked. Had the young master already been home?

The large lump on the floor didn't look anything like Rikuo-sama. It was small, had long, _braided_ blonde hair, and had a really small, feminine build. _Was it possible that the young master had found a human and saved her or something? Though I haven't heard any word of him returning yet, and he isn't supposed to be home for another few hours… _Miya thought. She wasn't hesitant to walk over and poke the form with the flat edge of her blade, and pushing the blanket off with the weapon.

"Hello?" she asked and poked the girl again.

The girl looked up at her with tired eyes, apparently not registering that she was being poked with a deadly weapon. The "girl," as Miya now realized what it was, seemed completely dimwitted.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, yawning.

"You're in the main house of the Nura Clan. 'What are you doing here' should be the question." _Especially in the young master's bedroom..._ Miya said putting her hands on her hips, blade in hand and an expectant look on her face. The girl looked up at her, finally looking surprised for once. Yet, she wasn't looking at the blade…

"I'm at the Nura main house?" she asked. "This place? Right here?"

Miya sighed. "Yes that Nura Clan main house, I thought I made that fairly clear."

The girl seemed to smile very… brightly at that. Miya watched in confusion as she punched her fist into the air. _Why is she so happy about this? Maybe it's because she has a crush on the young master and is now realizing she's in his room?!_ she thought and gasped _No! I refuse to let that be the reason, Rikuo-sama is Tsurara-chan's!_

Suddenly, the girl stopped her little parade of happiness and looked hard at Miya. She quickly jumped to her feet and walked, unsteadily, towards her. Finally she stopped at a very uncomfortable distance away from her face. Miya took a small step back, eyeing Tsurara-chan's possible love rival.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked.

Miya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean who the hell am I? I should be asking you that. You're the one who was sleeping in the young master's room!"

The girls eyes widened and her cheeks grew red. Like, red red. "What?!" she exclaimed. Miya looked at the girl's red face. _Why is she blushing so hard? Could it be she really is a love rival of Tsurara-chan's!? _

The girl bowed deeply, mumbling something too low for Miya to catch. When the girl finally lifted her head she was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"G-gomenasai!" she shouted. "I'm so totally embarrassed. Please forgive my intrusion." The girl made a beeline for the door, which apparently she had forgotten was being blocked by Miya.

"Eh?!" Miya stood strong in the doorway. "Why in the world are you apologizing to me? Besides, are you not a human, because, not too long from now, the other Yokai will be returning from patrol. So I don't think you want to go out there." she said flatly and watched the girl, sword still dangerous and handy.

The girl stopped "crying" and looked pointedly at Miya. "Why would I be worried about them? Rikuo won't let them hurt me."

_I might hurt you though if you even look at the young master...'_Miya thought to herself and stayed in the doorway. Finally she realized what the girl had called him.

Miya brought her fist to the girl's head, causing her to rear back with tears once again forming in her eyes. "You do not speak the young master's name in such a casual manner! You must use proper honorifics!" Miya fumed. The girl clutched her head and knelt on the ground.

"Ow~," she said. "Stupid Yokai."

Miya brought the blade of the sword to the girls neck; she was definitely pissed off now. "You know, by saying 'stupid Yokai,' you're also referring to the young master, and the supreme commander, and Tsurara-chan! I will not allow a thing like that to be said, especially in Rikuo-sama's sleeping quarters!" the brunette raged. She might actually hurt this girl if she insulted the young master again, or any Yokai for that matter.

The girl's face flushed again when she said his 'sleeping quarters.' She put her hands over her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. The girl, finally feeling the cold blade against against her neck, shrieked and tried to crawl away. Wherever she went, the blade closely followed.

Finally, the girl found herself backed into a corner of the room, which just so happened to be where her manga was laying. For some reason she stopped running away from Miya's blade and just… sat. Miya tried peering over the girl's shoulder to see what she was doing and saw the small book. She lowered the sword a little and snatched the book from the girl. She started flipping through the pages.

To her ultimate surprise she saw many pictures of Tsurara-chan, RIkuo-sama, the supreme commander, and other Yokai from the Nura Clan, _and_ the other clans, though to her disappointment, there wasn't even a mention of her name, or a picture of her in the background. As much as she was curious to see what this book that had a perfect representation of things that had happened in the past few months, she was totally upset at the fact she wasn't in there.

"... You're crying," the girl said bluntly.

Miya dropped the book on the girl's head and turned to face the other direction. "You're seeing things." she then quickly changed the subject and said accusingly, "You never said who you are or why you're in the young master's bedroom you know!" she whirled and faced the girl again, the blade pointed, yet again, at the girl, whose face was turning red.

"Could you please stop saying that?" The girl asked, her eyes then shifted to the blade. "And could you please stop threatening me with that?"

Miya quickly got angry again, though not as extreme as before. "No, and no. Now answer the questions," she said flatly and moved the blade so that she knew the girl could feel it on her skin. The girl flinched.

"Alright, I'll tell you," the girl said with a glint of fear in her eyes. That fear, to Miya's disappointment, disappeared soon after her eyes looked past her shoulder.

"... Miya?" a soft but chilly voice said.

MIya spun around, recognizing the voice, her sword dropping to her side. "Eh!? Tsurara-chan!?" She then also noticed that Rikuo-sama, in his day form was standing there too. "Y-young master! I-I… gomenasai!" she apologized immediately and bowed deeply to the two of them. Her face was beet red in embarrassment. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped they wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Miya-chan, was it?" the young master asked. Miya looked up when her name was said, slightly fearful of the consequences of her actions. She was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I-I…." she stammered, unable to respond to his question. It was then that he noticed the girl sitting behind her, looking oddly triumphant.

"Ah, and who might you be?" he asked. The girl stopped smiling and stood up, walking towards Rikuo until she stood face to face with him. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, when suddenly…

"Omigosh! You're really Rikuo! Rikuo Nura-kun!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. Rikuo stood there, unsure of what to do. Finally he decided an awkward hug in return seemed rather appropriate for the situation. Neither of them realized that the atmosphere had suddenly taken a dark turn.

Both Tsurara and Miya were immediately fuming with anger. They were both resisting the temptation to go up and murder that girl for touching the young master in such a way, and the way that she had spoken to him. Tsurara held in the want to freeze the girl in a block of solid ice and push her frozen body off a cliff. While Miya gripped the hilt of her sword so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. They both were giving the girl death glares, and if looks could kill, she's be dead a thousand times over.

The girl seemed to realize the intentions of both the other females in the room and quickly let go, smiling shyly in a totally innocent-looking way. She stepped as far away from Rikuo as she could and bowed.

"Sorry," she said. "My name is Karen."

Neither Tsurara nor Miya said a word. Tsurara went over and grabbing both Miya and Rikuo's hands she pulled them out of the room and started walking down the hallway. Tsurara's hands were freezing cold due to the extremity her anger. Miya followed willingly and made sure that Rikuo didn't even look back at the girl who called herself 'Karen.' _I mean, that has to be a fake name, right?_ she thought.

The girl, now named 'Karen,' stood there in silence. Just… silence.

"They're… gonna come back, right?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong> So. Whad'ya think? If ya liked, please sub- (damn it. I wanted to say subscribe. THIS ISN'T YOUTUBE, BRAIN!), sorry, I meant favorite, follow, and always appreciated, review. We love hearing your voices and opinions, people. Constructive critisism is also nice to have if you want this story to be better. <strong>_

_** Thanks, peeps!**_

_** Mmmmm... peeps...**_


	2. Can I Just Die Now?

**New Chapter. There's no set time for updating yet... So yeah. Some chapters may have a couple hours difference, or a span of a few days, or (hopefully not) a span of a couple months...**

**DISCLAIMER: We no own Nurarihyon no Mago. **

* * *

><p>Kubinashi watched as Yuki-Onna and a Yokai he never got the chance to really know dragged the young master away from his room. They both were surrounded by an immense amount of 'fear.' He was curious. What could have gotten them to that kind of state?<p>

He headed in the direction they were walking away from, which just happened to be the young master's room. Kubinashi glanced inside, but, to his surprise, nothing was there. Had he missed out on something?

"Kubinashi," he heard a voice behind him say. Said person turned around and looked at Kurotabou, who had his shoulder placed on some girl's shoulder. She grinned at him sheepishly, in a way that made him think they had met somewhere before.

"Kurotabou, who is this?" Kubinashi asked.

Kurotabou shrugged. "I don't know. I just found her standing in the young master's bedroom. Did you see Yuki-Onna and the other Yokai walk off? The two girls seemed like they could kill someone."

Before Kubinashi could reply, the strange girl interjected.

"That would be my fault," she said. "I might have crossed a boundary or two with them. No biggie." She shrugged her shoulders as if things were alright, but like any human, she had feared the Yokai.

Kurotabou turned his attention to the girl. "I wonder what boundaries you crossed. Yuki-Onna is the type of Yokai who would freeze you solid if you made her mad enough. Although, I don't know the other Yokai who was with them. I haven't seen her before."

The girl grinned again. "That Yokai girl wouldn't like hearing you say that."

"The young master wouldn't have allowed that to happen, Kurotabou," Kubinashi replied. "This girl is a human, after all."

Kurotabou nodded, "That's very true. I'm assuming that's why she didn't do anything. Besides drag the Yokai girl and Rikuo-sama off at top speed. Leaving a trail of ice at her feet as well." he said and pointed in the direction the three had gone. Sure enough, there was a large trail of ice on the floor. Kubinashi sighed. That was so like Yuki-Onna to do that when she was upset. He looked at the girl. _She must have done something drastic to piss them off this much,_ he thought.

Kurotabou was thinking the same thing. He turned to the girl again and asked bluntly, "What did you do to upset them so?"The girl blushed profoundly as she realized what exactly she had done, something she had never done in the past with a boy.

"I… I actually hugged him," she said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then punched her fist in the air, almost hitting Kubinashi's head and making it go flying. "Hell yeah! Oh, sorry Kubi."

"No wonder." Kurotabou said to himself then walked off. He did not want to be anywhere near Yuki-Onna when she was upset like this.

Kubinashi shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction. The girl was left alone once again. Karen groaned. _I don't want to be left alone, _She thought. _This place is huge! How am I supposed to find my way around this place? _ She started walking in the direction Kurotabou had headed, lost in thought. _I mean, I kinda know where some things are. Sorta. Not reall-_

She was interrupted when she ran into a large form, one that she could feel emitted a lot of fear. She looked up and tried to smile at the scowling form.

"I'll just... leave you be," she said and starting walking the other way.

* * *

><p>Back with the two pissed off Yokai and a confused Rikuo, Tsurara's hands were still freezing with anger, although the trail of ice behind them was getting smaller. Miya walked along with them, still fuming as well. That human girl, 'Karen," had pissed her off multiple times. She needed to go take a swim to cool off. Not that Tsurara-chan's hand wasn't cooling enough though.<p>

Tsurara eventually had led them outside to where the sakura tree was. She stopped walking, though she didn't let go of either Rikuo or Miya's hands. She was still way too angry.

"T-Tsurara," Rikuo said. He tried to pull his hand away from her grasp, but it was like iron. "Tsurara, what's wrong?"

"Eh!?" Tsurara momentarily calmed down long enough to let go of their hands. "Oh! Sorry Waka!" she apologized quickly. Rikuo gave her a confused smile. That was a quick change from how she was just a moment ago, he thought.

Tsurara smiled at him; she was still most definitely angry, though she would not let Rikuo-sama see her like that, well at least longer than he already had. Miya had stayed quiet and watched them. She was still holding onto her sword tightly, and when she realized how tight she was holding it she loosened her grip a little.

Rikuo turned to the young Yokai he had only just called by name a few moments ago. He could sense her rage, though he still didn't understand why. His smile disappeared.

"I want you both to tell me what's going on," he said. "Why are you so angry, and who was that girl? What was she doing in my room?"

The girls both looked at him and debated on how to answer. Neither of them were going to say a single word about why they were so angry at the girl. Well, because, neither of them were going to say that it was because Tsurara had a massive crush on him, even if she tried to hide it. Miya spoke up, though she completely avoided his first question: "Well, I'm not sure who she is, or where she came from. Though I found her sleeping in your room this morning when I went to get your laundry for Tsurara-chan since she wasn't here at the time." she explained the best she could.

"Did you try asking her?" he asked, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Technically I did, although she started to insult you, and Yokai in general, that's one of the reason's I was a little mad." Miya admitted and averted eye contact with him. Rikuo shook his head.

"What exactly were you doing before Tsurara and I walked in?" He asked.

"U-umm, well, I was….." she stumbled around for an answer that wouldn't make him too mad at her.

"She tried to kill me," a voice piped up from the shadows. The three of them turned and looked behind them where Karen was standing.

Miya shrank back and took a few steps back, not wanting to be in existence at the moment. Why was it that the first time I'm being paid any attention by Rikuo-sama, is to be punished for wanting to kill someone who had insulted him and other Yokai? she thought nervously.

What surprised her was that Karen put up her hands before Rikuo-sama could take any action. "I… I provoked her. It was my fault," she apologized, then grabbed Rikuo's hands. "Please don't punish her. It was honestly nothing."

Tsurara and Miya flared with anger again when the girl took Rikuo-sama's hands. Karen seemed to notice and quickly dropped them, holding her hand up again and backing away. Rikuo looked back at them and saw the two Yokai's expressions. That was a smart move on her part, he thought.

When they realized that Rikuo had turned to look at them, even though he had already seen their expressions, the deadliness of their looks went away a little.

"I-I never really planned to," Rikuo said. "Well, maybe… I mean… um." He was just confusing them all.

Miya bit her lip a little as she listened to him speak, she was slightly relieved at his first statement though.

"Alright!" Rikuo said, surprising the small group of people. "I won't punish her. Just, please don't do that again."

Miya was definitely relieved at his decision and she bowed deeply, "Thank you Waka! I won't I promise!" Rikuo smiled, seeing that he had made her happy.

The group was approached by a small, wrinkled man with a large gourd-shaped head accompanied by a small black crow. Nurarihyon had come to see what was going on.

"Rikuo, is something the matter?" He asked. Seeing first the human Karen and then the yokai, he smiled and brought out a bag of disgusting candy, offering it to the two. "Who might you be? Some of Rikuo's friends from school?" he asked.

Tsurara and Miya greeted the supreme commander, however, Miya was cut off by the question of who she was. She pouted a little and a gloomy atmosphere surrounded the Yokai girl. "We just spoke this morning…" she grumbled then walked off in the direction away from them all. "I'm going for a swim." she mumbled, upset. Tsurara watched then followed without thinking, "Wait! Miya-chan! I bet he didn't mean it!" she chased after her, not wanting her to be to upset, when she was far enough away that the supreme commander couldn't hear her she added, "And he's old! It probably just slipped his mind!"

Nurarihyon, Karasu Tengu, and Rikuo watched as the two girls walked off, one in hot pursuit of the other. His comment must have struck a nerve with that girl, the one with the brown braid. Their individual thoughts on the situation were interrupted when Karen gasped in surprise.

"Wow, your head really is big," she said, suddenly realizing that he was standing right there. When he looked at her she tried not to upset him by laughing. It was hard to hold in.

"Young girl, you are talking to the Supreme Commander," the black crow said.

"It's alright, Karasu Tengu," Nurarihyon said. Rikuo was surprised that his grandfather had been completely fine with that. Suddenly, Nurarihyon turned to Rikuo. "This girl is human, is she not?"

Rikuo nodded and it dawned on him that there was a human girl in the middle of a Yokai mansion. He panicked and looked at the girl who was just… standing there, watching them with an interested expression.

"I know all about this place," she said. Rikuo cringed. Is she some sort of stalker? he thought as she stepped closer to the three of them.

"Nurarihyon, supreme commander of the Yokai, though I'm assuming that this is sometime after the Nue was resurrected, so that means former commander. Karasu Tengu, the crow Yokai who has three fool "sons" even though one of them is a girl. And then Rikuo, grandson of Nurarihyon, the third heir. Only one-fourth Yokai," she said and grinned.

Tsurara reached a small nearby river and looked around. "Miya-chan? Where'd you go?" she asked. The top of a brown haired head appeared out of the water, and a grumpy looking Miya, well, at least her head, looked at Tsurara. "I'm right here Tsurara-chan."

Tsurara looked at her, "Oh! Miya-chan, you okay? I highly doubt that the supreme commander meant any harm!" Miya huffed and she frowned, "He still doesn't remember me, even though I spoke to him just this morning. When I was asking him where Rikuo-sama's room was so I could do your chores. Am I really that unnoticable?" she asked crossing her arms under the water and looking at Tsurara-chan.

"Miya-chan? What are you doing here?" Kappa, who suddenly appeared behind her, said. "Oh, hello Yuki-Onna."

Miya turned around in the water and saw Kappa. "Oh hi Kappa-san. Nothing really, just being unnoticed."

Tsurara was a bit surprised by Kappa's sudden appearance, though she shouldn't have been. "Hello Kappa." she smiled a bit. He nodded back.

"Who was it this time, Miya-chan?" he asked her. She looked even more pouty the before.

"The supreme commander. He forgot about me even though I talked to him earlier this morning."Miya said frowning. Kappa looked at her in surprise.

"The sodaisho?" he asked to clarify. He never thought that Nurarihyon would be one to forget someone he talked to regularly.

"Yeah." she nodded, "He thought I was one of Rikuo-sama's friends from school…"

Kappa shook his head in disbelief, but when he looked at the expression on both Miya and Tsurara's faces, it confirmed what she had said.

Tsurara nodded, "Yeah, I was there. He said it so casually, too. I understand why you're so upset Miya-chan."

"Miya-chan! Tsurara~!" Rikuo calls from behind them. Tsurara turns and sees him. "Oh! Waka!" Miya stayed where she was, she couldn't see him from where she was, so he probably couldn't see her either. Kappa had disappeared.

He was panting when he reached them. He looked around for a second, sure that the Yuki-Onna was in the company of Miya. "Where did that kappa girl go?" he asked.

Miya huffed and ducked underwater, vanishing from sight. She stayed there for a moment, cooling her frustration, then her head emerged again. "I'm right here…" she mumbled.

Rikuo looked at her in surprise and smiled apologetically. She can't really get that mad, could she? he wondered. She was the one who hid herself. A call from behind caused him to turn around and the two girls to scowl. Karen ran towards them, kind of a ways away.

Miya stayed put in the water and lowered her head a bit more, though not completely submerging her head. Tsurara rolls her eyes and faces the other way, thinking to herself, Please trip, please trip, please trip, please trip. Maybe even fall into the river… That would be nice. She smiled when she heard the girl yell in surprise and grunt when she fell onto the ground. Not the river, but still nice.


	3. Big Freaking Mistake

**Yeah. New chapter. Been having migraines for the last week or so, including today. Bleh. They suck.**

* * *

><p>"Miya, I didn't know you had feelings for Rikuo-kun, too," Karen said. "I thought it was only Tsura-"<p>

Miya looked at Karen in surprise and slapped a hand over her mouth and stopped walking. When Tsurara and Rikuo were out of earshot Miya turned and said, "I do not have feelings for him! I merely make it a goal of mine to make sure that Rikuo-sama falls in love with Tsurara-chan!"

"So that's why you've been acting like this?" Karen asked, then shrugged her shoulders. "That's gonna happen even without your help."

"What's so wrong with helping out? And how do you know? I've encountered many girls who have tried to steal his heart, and I've taken out most of them before Tsurara-chan even noticed they existed." she grumbled crossing her arms. Karen reached over and patted Miya on the shoulder.

"Great job. You're still not needed though," she said bluntly.

Miya glared at her and stepped away from the patting. "I don't like you." she said even more bluntly then walked away to go join the other two.

"Ah, Mi-chan! Wait up!"

"Don't call me Mi-chan!" she said crossly and walked faster..

The two caught up with Tsurara and Rikuo, who were talking quietly between themselves. They stopped talking and turned around, Rikuo's eyes widening.

"Wait, why are you following me to school?" he asked.

"You dragged us along," Miya said looking at him. "We didn't really have a choice. Besides, I've never really been outside of the the main house before!"

"Eh? I did? You haven't?" Rikuo asked, then shook his head. He put his hands on the two girls and pushed them in the direction opposite the one they had been walking. "You can't follow me to school!"

"Waka! I won't be a disturbance I promise! I just want to see what's out here!" she repeated and escaped from the pushing hand and went to hide behind Tsurara. Karen wasn't so lucky and fell on her butt.

"Hey!" she said. Rikuo smiled apologetically and helped her up. A slight blush formed on her cheeks.  
>Tsurara crossed her arms and glared at Karen. Miya stayed behind Tsurara, though she was also upset, though she didn't let it show as much because 'Karen's' words had kind of affected her, and she wasn't feeling very sure of herself at the moment.<p>

A certain naturally curly haired boy chose this moment to show himself, along with Torii, Maki, Shima, and Kana. Before Miya could even disappear (though she didn't want to), they spotted Rikuo and Tsurara. As they neared, Karen noticed the strange look on Kana's face as she looked at the girls surrounding Rikuo. _Oh, of course she'd be jealous, _Karen thought and an evil smile formed on her lips.

Tsurara noticed the group that approached them, and she was still in her Yokai form, not her human form. She quickly switched places with Miya, hiding behind her now. Miya stood there awkwardly, she was also in her Yokai form because she had never thought she'd need to be in her human form. She stayed quiet and for once hoped she wasn't noticed.

Karen was different, however. She attached herself to Rikuo's arm and leaned in close to him. Rikuo's face turned red and he froze, unsure of what to do. Behind them Tsurara and Miya were becoming angry quickly, though they didn't want to be noticed since they weren't in human forms so they didn't do or say anything, although the atmosphere around them grew dark and scary.

Kana stood there and tried not to seem jealous, while Maki chatted with Torii and Shima a few steps behind Kiyotsugu. He looked stunned at the girl who he had never seen with Rikuo before. Maki and Torii stopped their conversation and started staring at the two as well. Kana bit her lip and turned to face the other way, pretending she didn't care.

"Hey Rikuo. Who is she?" Maki asked looking at them, hands on her hips and a curious expression on her face.

"I haven't seen her before," Torii said. "But you guys look pretty close."

Rikuo snapped out of his state of temporary paralysis and shook his head.

"My name's Karen," the girl said."This is the first time Rikuo-kun's met me."

Tsurara became too angry and she rushed to hide behind a tree where she turned into her human form. She then quickly rushed back to the group and threw herself between Karen and Rikuo; she refused to allow Rikuo-sama be touched by this girl. She then stood there with her arms crossed and staying between the two of them.

"Awww, Tsurara-chan. You ruined my fun," Karen complained. When she saw the murderous look the Yuki-Onna gave her, she decided it would be best if she just stayed silent for the rest of the time they were near each other.

Miya was the only one not in the group now and she hung back, she wasn't that inhuman looking in her Yokai form, though she was a kappa, so she definitely had features humans didn't.

"Well, the reason I called you all here is to share some exciting information… where's Yura?" Kiyotsugu asked. The group of people looked around curiously.

"I don't think she's been in Ukiyoe town since we went to Kyoto," Rikuo said.

Tsurara stayed quiet and stubbornly stayed where she was, though she noticed Miya hanging back awkwardly and tried to think of how to help her. Since she probably had never changed into a human form before she probably had no clue how.

Maki noticed Miya and raised a curious eyebrow. She poked Torii's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, who's that?" she asked so only her friend could hear. Torii looked at the kappa in surprise.

"Hm? I don't know," she replied. "I havn't seen her before. She looks kinda wierd."

Miya then noticed that two of the girls were looking at her and she pulled the sleeves of her kimono down a bit to hide her hands. She bit her lip. She couldn't blow Rikuo-sama's cover by being recognized as a Yokai. Especially since she thought that this group was the one that Tsurara-chan spoke of that was always looking for Yokai.

Miya was surprised when Karen grabbed one of her arms and pulled her closer. "This here is Miya. Her parents are friends with mine and Rikuo's," she said and smiled. She was pretty good at cover stories, apparently.

Rikuo, panicking when he finally realized she was still in her yokai form, jumped in front of the two girls. He smiled and pulled Miya away from the group, running behind a tree.

"Why are you still in your yokai form?" Rikuo asked, releasing her wrist when he realized he was still holding it.

"I don't know how to change in into human form, I've never really been outside the main house so I've never needed to change before!" Miya explained. Rikuo looked at her in surprise. He had assumed she knew since she was a kappa like, well, Kappa.

"Sorry…" she said slightly embarrased that she didn't know how. He shook his head in response.

"I should be appologizing. I just assumed…" he said and laughed a little.

"It's okay Waka! Don't worry about it." she smiled a little and messed with the sleeves of her kimono.

"Please don't call me Waka," Rikuo said. "Tsurara calls me that all the time, too. You guys seem pretty close."

"Everyone calls you that, Rikuo-kun," Karen said. She had wandered from the group and left Tsurara with them.

Miya looked at 'Karen' and frowned, she didn't even have the chance to respond to Rikuo-sama before she intruded. Karen jumped on Rikuo and hugged him.

Miya clenched her fists tightly and glared at her.

"I'm not letting go this time, Mi-chan," Karen said and giggled. Rikuo's face was turning red.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." she grumbled and held in her growing anger. She was thankful that Tsurara-chan couldn't see 'Karen' right now or she'd be pissed beyong all ends. Karen smiled and stuck her tongue out at Miya. It seemed like she thought they were friends.

Miya ignored Karen and looked at Rikuo-sama. "So, Rikuo-sama," she paused for a moment, it felt weird calling him that to his face instead of calling him Waka, "Umm, so, I've already been introduced, thanks to her. What should I do?" she asked unsure. I'd be rude to leave after just being introduced, although she didn't know how to transform to her human form either.

"Well, you look mostly human. I don't think it should be too much troub-" Rikuo said before being interupted by Karen, who still wouldn't let go of him.

"I have some gloves you can use!" she exclaimed.

Miya was a bit startled by Karen, "I wasn't speaking to you…" she grumbled under her breath. Karen pouted and finally let go of Rikuo's arm.

Miya stayed quiet now, though was a bit surprised when one of the people from the group came and looked around the tree, it was Maki. "What are you guys doing? Kiyotsugu is getting bored and wants to tell us the 'important info'."

"Ah, ok. Um, lets go," Rikuo said and walked after Maki. Karen grabbed Miya's arm and dragged her to the group, who was now discussing where they should go. Apparently Kiyotsugu was being very picky about where to tell the Kiyo Cross Squad his "exciting" information.

Miya stumbled after, against her free will and once they reached the group she pulled from Karen's grasp. She moved to stand next to Tsurara and listened kind of curious. She kept her hands hidden in her kimono.

"Then it's decided! Let's head up to the roof of the school building!" Kiyotsugu said and started walking. Rikuo looked at Shima in surprise.

"Wait, what did we miss?" he asked him.

Shima looked at Rikou and said with an excited grin, "Kiyotsugu want to tell us the important information on the roof!"

"That's just like him," Karen said while shrugging her shoulders. Rikuo gave her a curious glance. _Why does she know so much?_ he thought.

Maki smiled and said, "Well come on guys! He'll get annoyed if we don't show up there soon!" Torii, who stopped next to her, nodded her head. Her cat-like eyes didn't seem to excited. Maki smiled and ushered her along towards the building, "Come on Torii."

"Right…" she said and followed Maki. Karen looked at Rikuo in confusion.

"What's with her?" she asked.

"She's had a couple bad experiences with yokai." he replied, surprised that this all-knowing girl didn't know this.

"So… did she already run into Kyosai...?" she mumbled, barely loud enough for Rikuo to hear. _Kyosai?_ he thought. _He's... part of the Hyakumonogatari Clan, isn't he?_

"Mi-chan! Wait up!" Karen yelled and chased after the kappa yokai, leaving Rikuo behind.

Miya glanced back then crossed her arms and kept walking with Tsurara-chan. "Don't call me that!" she said annoyed.

On the roof everyone was waiting for them, Kiyotsugo already starting to talk. He turned to the group that had just arrived and smiled widely.

"Haha, finally Nura-kun. And Tsurara, Miya, and Karen. You kept me waiting," Kiyotsugu said. "There is a new legend that has been posted on my website that I wanted to share with you." He pulled out his laptop from who-knows-where and showed the group the post. "Apparently there is a yokai around here that will appear if you sing a certain song and dance! Oh, and this one says that it kidnaps kids and teenagers."

"Huh? Which one is it?" Torii asked. Her expression changed into a more fearful one.

"Apparently the people who were taken and reported missing, seem to return a couple days after they vanish, though they seem to have lost all their memories. However, after mere minutes they vanish into smoke, as if they were never there in the first place." Kiyotsugu explained, reading the rest of the post. He smiled. "It's the perfect chance to meet the lord of darkness!"

Sweat formed on Rikuo's brow and he glanced at the two yokai who were with him. Tsurara was used to this, but Miya wasn't and he was curious to see how she would react.

Miya stood there with a very confused look on her face; she didn't quite understand what was being said. _They're purposly looking for Yokai? And Rikuo-sama in his night form? Nurarihyon? I don't understand..._

"Oh, you mean Nura?" Karen said, surprising the group.

Tsurara and Miya were surprised by the way she reffered to Nurarihyon and Tsurara moved slightly closer to Rikuo, determined to keep Karen away from him. They were also a bit nervous that they would mistake 'Nura' for Rikuo. The rest of the Kiyo Cross Squad was looking at Karen curiously.

"... Nura?" Kiyotsugu asked and then looked at Rikuo. He was sweating like crazy. Karen, realizing her mistake, stood up and grabbed the attention of the others.

"N-no, not Rikuo Nura. I mean Nurarihyon. I just sometimes call him Nura for short," Karen said, making up excuses. "What a coincidence, they have the same name… when I call him that… yeah." Karen wasn't sure if her cover-up had worked, having closed her eyes while cominig up with a reason. _Damn it! _she cursed. _I screwed things up, didn't I?_


	4. The Truth Kinda

**So finally an update on this story. WOW! Procrastination sucks. So Eevee-chan and I finally got to updating this... so yeah. School happened, homecoming happened, and I got a kinda-boyfriend out of all that. The quarter is almost over though (what the heck?). Now stop reading this boring update on a life you probably don't care about and go on to the story already!**

* * *

><p>Kiyotsugu laughed. "So, do you consider yourself familiar with yokai?" he asked Karen. She stopped cursing herself and looked at Kiyotsugu in surprise.<p>

"Um… yes?" she responed. He seemed to have brushed her comment aside after she came up with that lame excuss. She turned to look at Miya and smiled. _Things are turning out to be okay_, she thought. _I didn't screw everything up!_

Miya rolled her eyes and looked at some pineapples instead which for some strange reason were sitting on the roof. Karen eyes went wide and she rushed over to them.

"... I guess she likes pineapples as well?" Torii asked Maki.

Maki shrugged, "Apparently, I don't even know where they came from."

Torii nodded. "They just appeared out of nowhere, didn't they?"

"It must have been a Yokai's doing!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, surprising the two girls. They frowned at him.

"Not everything has to be the doing of Yokai, you know," Maki said while Torii shook her head. Kiyotsugu closed his laptop and pointed at their new companion who was holding one of the pineapples. Karen looked at him and quickly set the pineapple down, embarrassed.

"We must search for what did this!" he said and quickly got everyone into groups of two to start looking around. Surprisingly enough, Karen ended up with Rikuo. It was a good thing, too, because he had some questions to ask her.

Karen and Rikuo set off to look near the door. Near the begining of the search, Rikuo decided to ask her the one thing that had been burning in his mind.

"How exactly do you know so much about us?" he asked her. He had meant to ask her when she identified him, his grandfather, and Karasu Tengu earlier, but she had run off.

Karen stared off into the distance for a moment, thinking. _Should I… tell him the truth? I told Miya, so I should tell him, too. _Karen shook her head and turned to Rikuo, smiling.

"That requires a very, very long explination. It would be best if I told the whole Nura Gumi, wouldn't it?" she asked and giggled. "No, wait. It would be best if you explained it to them. I'll tell you then." Karen paused for dramatic effect, which was starting to annoy Rikuo. Couldn't she just get on with it?

"I'm not from here. Not this town, not this country, and not even this world… well, not exactly," she said. Rikuo looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not sure if I follow…" he said and Karen shrugged. She didn't expect him to. She didn't understand it herself.

"Basically I wished to come to this world. The world of Nurarihyon no Mago," she said and brought out a copy of the manga she had carried with her into this world. Rikuo looked at it in surprise. It looked to be a story of him and his companions. Karen handed him the book and he flipped through the pages, recognizing the events that happened within them.

Miya noticed Karen and Rikuo-sama and went over. She saw the book and said, "Hey, she showed me that earlier."

"Yeah, and you got all sad because you weren't in it, right?" Karen asked, knowing the answer. She ducked behind Rikuo when Miya glared at her.

"How…?" Rikuo asked in surprise. _What the hell was this thing?_ he thought. _How does this have the events of the past couple of months?_

Karen shook her head and put her hand in her pocket. She brought out something so small she nearly lost it. When Rikuo finally got a good look at it, he stared at it with confusion; she was holding a paper crane.

"I… guess I only have one, but this was the last crane I folded out of a thousand of them," she said. "THIS IS THE CAUSE!"

Tsurara goes over to the little group. "What's going on?" she asked and saw the book in Rikuo's hand. "Whats that Rikuo-sama?" she asked looking at it confused.

Rikuo closed the book and shook his head. "I'll… explain when we get back," he said when he noticed that Kiyotsugu-kun was on his way over.

"Nura-kun!" he shouted as he walked over. "You didn't find anything, did you?"

He was followed by some very annoyed people. Guessing on their expressions, they hadn't found anything.

Maki pulled Torii along and over to the cluster of people. "What's going on over here? Did you guys find something?" Rikuo shook his head and handed Karen's book back to her.

"We didn't either," Torii said. Karen nearly missed a sigh of relief escape her lips.

Shima came over, "You guys didn't find anything? Me neither." he hufffed and looked at all of them.

"I would have expected more of you," Kiyotsugu complained. "But I guess it can't be helped." He looked around and smiled. "Let's meet here tonight to look for that one Yokai I was telling you guys about. I'm sure you don't have anything planned?"

"Nope." Shima and Maki said, Maki shrugging and stood next to Torii. Torii sighed; sadly, she didn't have anything planned. _But maybe I'll run into that one Yokai who is always saving me, _she thought hopefully. _I still need to thank him._

"Rikuo-kun!" Karen said and jumped on said person. "You're going, right?" Her eyes widened as she tripped, her face was getting closer to his. _No no no! I am not going to have my first kiss here! Especially with him! It's just not supposed to happen!_

Miya frowned and when Karen started falling towards Rikuo-sama she nearly forgot she was in the presense of humans and almost used her water abilities to keep them apart. Instead she grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her towards herself to keep them apart. Once Karen was steadied she let go and glared at her intensly.

Karen was never more greatful for what Miya had done, until she saw that she was glaring at her. "Oops~" she said. She then looked at Rikuo whose face had turned beet red.

Tsurara stepped in between the two of them and smiled at Rikuo-sama. Her back turned to Karen. "Rikuo-sama, you don't have to go, besides I'm pretty sure you have stuff to do tonight right?" she said stiffly.

"Uh, right..." Rikuo said and then leaned in closer to Tsurara. "I'm sure the meeting can be pushed until tomorrow. Plus Yura isn't here to protect them if they do run into that Yokai."

Tsurara moved away a little when he got closer, a pale blush crossing her face. "Umm yeah I think it can be pushed back a bit..."

"Good," he said with a smile. He turned to the rest of the Kiyo Cross Squad. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Tsurara took a step back away from Rikuo. She glanced over at Kana, who had been staying quiet for a while now, then back at Rikuo-sama.

Kana then decided to speak up, "I'll go too!" she smiled. Karen looked at her with a glare then started fliping through her book. "I thought you didn't like Yokai?"

"Eh? I don't really, but if everyone else is going…" she trailed off and glanced at Rikuo. Karen smiled. _No, it's totally because of Rikuo-kun… um, both forms… yeah, _she thought.

"Alright, that's everyone, right?" Kiyotsugu said and then looked at Shima, who was looking at Tsurara. "I know Shima is already going, although you leave in a couple days, right?"

"Uhh? Oh yeah thats right!" he said.

"Tonight then!" Kiyotsugu declared, ending the meeting. Rikuo, Tsurara, and Miya started heading down the stairs of the building when Karen ran down to stop them from leaving her.

"Please, can I stay with you?" her question was mainly directed at Rikuo, but he didn't have time to answer before Tsurara objected.

"A human shouldn't stay in a house of Yokai." she said simply, trying to give Rikuo a good reason not to let Karen stay. Karen glared at her and puffed up her cheeks.

"He's technically a human right now," she argued. "And his mother's human. And he lets his human friends come over once they know that he's a…" she trailed of and quickly closed her mouth. Rikuo stared at her curiously. "That… he's a... Yokai…" she finished. _Ah! Spoilers! Why, Karen, why?_

"They… they find out about me?" he asked in surprise. Karen cursed herself and quickly turned to him.

"You really weren't supposed to find that out, Rikuo-kun," she said and shook her head quickly. She looked to the two Yokai. "Do any of you have some of that super strong Yokai sake or whatever it was called?"

"Umm, no. Why?" Tsurara asked confused.

"If he gets drunk off of it he won't remember what I just said," she pouted and turned back to Rikuo. "I made a huge mistake in telling you that."

"We'll remember though." Miya stated looking at Karen.

"I would have trusted you two not to say anything," she said and then shrugged. "Let's just go."

"But we'll still remember." Tsurara said as they all started walking again. Karen shook her head.

"Just forget about it!"

Tsurara sighed as they walked up to the main house. "So Rikuo's friends find out we're Yokai?" she asked again and looked at Karen, she couldn't forget about something like that, she didn't want Kana finding out Rikuo-sama was actually the grandson of Nurarihyon. Karen nodded her head; she was still mad at herself.

Luckily she had an idea…

"Ah, you're home, Rikuo. And you brought the human girl with you," Nurarihyon said, greeting the group. Karen nodded and started walking past him.

Zen was walking out to greet Rikuo, Tsurara, and Nurarihyon, when he bumped into Karen. "Hey it's you!" He exclaimed and glared at her. Karen looked up in surprise, making a sound like a mouse, and hid behind Rikuo.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. Rikuo pushed Karen a little furhter behind him.

"You know her, Zen?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah she ran into me this morning, too!"

Rikuo stared at Zen. "That's not really 'knowing' her…"

"It's close enough!" he said grumpily and crossed his arms then starts to cough up blood. Rikuo ran over and kneeled next to him. "Zen, you can't go overexerting yourself like that!" he exclaimed.

"Stupid Rikuo, you can't tell me what to do!" Zen said through his hands. Karen started panicking and rushed over to Zen's side as Rikuo tried to help him up.

"Ah! Do you need help?" she asked. Zen glared at her.

"No! I can manage!" he said through more coughs. Karen ignored him and helped Rikuo help him up. She turned to him and smiled.

"I can bring him to his room," she said. Rikuo looked at her in surprise. _She knows where that is, too? _he thought, but he nodded and let her take him in the direciton of the Main House. Zen protested her help whole-heartedly but didn't move away.

Rikuo turned to look back at the others and noticed that his grandfather had dissappeard. Of course he had. He was Nurarihyon.

"So, your weird Yokai obsessed friends find out we're Yokai?" Tsurara asked Rikuo-sama.

"I… I guess they do," he said and shook his head in disbelief.

"I wonder how…?" she asked curiously, wanting to know if there was a way to prevent it. _I have to protect him, after all, _she thought. _Who knows what those humans would do if they found out Rikuo-sama was a Yokai?_

Zen kept walking with Karen and looked at her as his coughing calmed down, though he was clearly still coughing. "How do you know where my room is?"

"I don't," she replied and smiled at him. "I just need your help with something."

"What?" he asked grumpily. They stopped walking near the front of the kitchen so she could tell him. She looked around for a bit to see if anyone was near.

"I need to know where that one special sake stuff for Yokai is," she replied.

"Umm, why?" he looked at her confused.

"If I give him sake he'll forget what I told him which I really shouldn't have!" she explained. "Spoilers, you know?"

"Umm, no I don't know. Why should I give you that sake? Because I'm not planning on it." Karen glared at Zen and flung her arms into the air.

"Fine, I'll find it myself!" she said and started walking away.

"Fine, good luck," he glared back and walked the other way, to his room.

Rikuo walked down the halls of his house, searching for his grandfather. He had to tell him that Karen was going to be staying with them for the moment. Behind him were Tsurara and Miya, who for now had replaced Aotabo for an escort. Apparently he was too busy with his biker gang.

"Have you seen the Supreme Commander?" They asked some of the Yokai that they passed. The Yokai shook their heads and started crawling/walking away. Rikuo sighed heavily and turned a corner.

"Oh!" a girl said as she bumped into him. Karen looked at him in surprise with a bottle of sake in her hands. She looked down at the bottle when they started staring at it and gave a nervous smile.

"What are you doing with that?" Rikuo asked her. _She looks rather suspicious, _he thought.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here," she explained as a bead of sweat rolled down the right side of her face. _If I could fool the Kiyo Cross Squad with a phony story, maybe I could with them, too! _she thought. _They can't find out my true intentions._

"Uh, it's no problem," RIkuo said. _There definitely had to be something up with that botte of sake_, he thought.

Tsurara raised an eyebrow, "Though, why are you thanking with sake?" she asked suspiciously.

Miya looked at the sake then at Karen. "Why do you need sake to thank us?"

"B-because I have nothing else to thank you with!" Karen said quickly and gave Rikuo the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Guest person, whoever you may be, for those reviews. They make us think!<strong>

**Now to all the other readers, constructive criticism is always appreciated and we want to hear from you guys! So review, favorite, yada yada yada yada. See you next time!**


	5. Sake Party

**Woot. Another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-sama~! Rikuo…sama~!" Tsurara sang smiling and went up to him. Rikuo looked up from his sake cup and smiled when he saw the drunken Yuki-Onna walking towards him. He moved to the side as she sat down.<p>

Karen watched them and smiled. _They… are… so … cute together!_ she

A drunk Miya came up to Karen and looked at her, "You know, I don like you vury much." she said as she say down in front of her, swaying a little. Karen couldn't help but giggle behind her hand.

"Whatsso funny?" she asked and glared at her but couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face.

"You guys are really fun when you're drunk," Karen said and started watching her favorite couple in the Nurarihyon no Mago series. To her surprise the human Rikuo was acting a lot like the Yokai Rikuo.

Miya looked at what Karen was looking at and a bright smile crossed her face, "Awwww! They're so cute!" she said happily. Without thinking she called over to them, "Kiss!"

Rikuo looked over at Miya and grinned. Tsurara looked over at Miya as well and blushed a bit at the comment. "Oi, Tsurara. Look at me," Rikuo said. "I want to see your pretty face."

"Eh?" she looked at him with a smile. He took her by surprise when he put his hand on her face and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She was completely surprised and, even though she was drunk, you could see her blushing brightly. She didn't know how to react. Rikuo pulled back, his hand still on her cheek. He stroked it and finally pulled it back when she kinda-sorta spoke.

"E-eh…Rikuo-sama," she smiled and the blush stayed on her face. Karen just stared at the pair in shock.

"I… honestly never thought he would do that," she said out loud. Rikuo looked at her when he heard the comment and smiled. Karen shyly smiled back.

Miya grinned and clapped, "Yay! Good job Waka!" she cheered happily. Rikuo's smile grew into a smirk and he slung his arm around Tsurara's shoulder.

Tsurara blushed but smiled happily and leaned into him.

Wakana then walked in smiling, "Hello there!" she then saw the sake and drunk Yokai and raised an eyebrow curiously, "What are you kids doing?"

Rikuo turned to his mother and grinned, pulling Tsurara closer to him. "I've decided I'm going to marry Yuki-Onna, mom."

Wakana smiled brightly. "Oh really?! Good for you! Want me to go tell your grandfather? Or do you want to tell him?" Rikuo smiled.

"I'll tell 'im," he said as he slurred his words.

"Alright!" she was to oblivious to notice his slurred speech and started to leave the room.. Tsurara blushed during the conversation, surprised at Rikuo's statement about marrying her.

"Eh? But Wakana-sama!" Karen said, surprising the woman. "That's not supposed to happen yet!"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that? Rikuo wants to marry Tsurara, what's wrong with that?" she asked confused.

"I'm not even sure it does happen! The book doesn't disclose that information…" she exclaimed, mumbling the last part.

"I don't know what you are talking about but if my son want's to marry Yuki-Onna, he can," Wakana said, smiling as usual. Karen sighed. _Wakana-sama, you're always so happy all the time… _she thought. _I want to be more like you someday. _She bowed to Wakana, surprising her again.

"I'm sorry for getting your son drunk!"

"Eh?! What do you mean?" Wakana looked over at Rikuo, Tsurara, and Miya and finally noticed they were all drunk. Tsurara was clinging to Rikuo, Rikuo was grinning like crazy, and Miya was laughing and fawning over how cute they were and going on about a wedding between them.

"I needed them to forget some really important things that are total spoilers for their lives because I'm not from here and I brought something with me that has a lot of information about the future and just to let you know I am not a Yokai and I don't belong here and you don't even know me. I'm a total stranger and I'm intruding on your lives and-" Karen had to stop to gasp for breath.

Wakana listened to her confused. "Okay…?"

Karen lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm completely ruining everything

Wakana smiled, "I don't think that's quite true. Look at them. They may be drunk, but still, I've rarely seen anyone talk to that girl," she gestured to Miya, "Although now she's getting along pretty well with Tsurara and RIkuo. Those two have finally reailized their feelings, I think." she added looking at them then turned back to Karen, "I'd say you made their lives a little bit better, in my opinion at least, but then again, what do I know?" she laughed a bit.

Karen smiled and wiped away her tears. "Wakana-sama, you know a lot," she said. "But I gave them the really strong Yokai sake… they won't remember this."

"If that's true, then you can either tell them or leave it a secret. Either way the results will probably end up being the same." she said then headed towards the door, "I have to go do some chores, watch them okay?" she smiled and left.

Karen returned the smile and watched as she walked out of the room. She sighed and looked back at the three Yokai she had gotten drunk. They looked like they reallly were having fun.

Rikuo looked at the girl who had been talking with his mother and he smiled. "Karen, come 'ere," he said and waved her over. She complied and sat near the group, her smile growing bigger.

Miya crossed her arms then with a huff she grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her closer to the group, smiling a bit. Karen was surprised at her action but laughed.

Tsurara frowned a little at Karen, but then shrugged it off and smiled happily, holding onto Rikuo's arm protectively. Using his other arm he handed her a cup of sake and she accepted it. However, she did not take a drink.

Tsurara raised an eyebrow at her. "Karen, you should drink what Rikuo-sama gave you." she scolded, "It's rude not to."

"Exchange sakazuki with me," Rikuo said. Karen scooted back and stared at him.

"I'm not a Yokai," she said. "There's no way I could be a part of your Hyakki Yakou... though I've always wanted to."

Miya frowned and crossed her arms, tears quickly filling her eyes. She wanted to be part of his Hyakki Yakou, but she wouldn't ask him for that. Her already red cheeks from drinking turned more red due to her being so upset.

"Eh, Miya's upset?" he asked her.

Miya didn't respond and she looked away to hide her tears and she sniffled a bit. "I'm fine." she pouted. Rikuo took her hand and brought her closer.

"Exchange sakazuki with me," he said.

Miya was surprised and looked at him. "R-really?!" she asked, not having been expecting that. He nodded, his glasses sliding off of his smiled a bit and wiped away her tears, "O-okay!"

Twas a delicate procedure, apparently. Rikuo and Miya sat facing each other, RIkuo holding a cup full of sake. Before taking a drink, Miya bowed her head to him in respect. He took a drink and set his cup down. Miya took the cup from where he had set it and drank the sake.

Tsurara smiled when the exchange was complete and scooted closer to Rikuo. She leaned against him and yawned, "I'm tired…" she mumbled and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Rikuo gave her a sleepy smile and he, too, yawned.

Miya stretched and went to sit next to Karen and leaned on her. She was tired as well. Karen quickly moved away from Miya, but she did help her lay down on the ground so she didn't fall and hurt herself. Miya pouted a bit but quickly passed out.

Rikuo, still awake, smiled at Karen and Miya. The girl who was still awake noticed and smiled back.

"Why don' you two come o'er here?" Rikuo said and waved them over. Karen looked down at the sleeping Yokai next to her and then back at Rikuo, frowning.

"I don't want to wake her up," she said. "And I'm not going to drag her over."

Rikuo scooted over, holding Tsurara and somehow not waking her up. He pulled Karen over so she was also leaning against him. Karen blushed furousiously. Rikuo smiled and closed his eyes, his head leaning on top of Tsurara's.

Karen smiled and her lids grew heavy. This had more of a day than she had expected. _But, I think… _her thoughts trailed off as she feel asleep.

Karen woke up and watched as, not too long afterwards, Rikuo, Tsurara, and Miya all woke up with awful headaches. Tsurara found herself half laying on Rikuo and blushed, quickly moving off of him and a few feet away, which caused her headache to get worse and she groaned a bit.

Miya looked around sleeping and put a hand on her head, "Why does my head hurt so much?" she grumbled and moved away from the group a little. Rikuo woke up and realized that Tsurara was lying on him, causing him to blush about as much as Tsurara was.

"T-Tsurara?" he asked her in surprise and embarrasment.

"S-sorry Waka! I-I don't know why I was…" she trailed off and blushed a bit more and looked away.

"What time is it!" he said. He ran outside, where it was already starting to grow dark.

Miya, Tsurara, and Karen followed him, the two Yokai holding their throbbing heads, "I don't know.." Miya said looking around, slightly happy it wasn't bright out because she had a feeling it would make their headaches worse. She noticed that Karen was the only one not with a headache. "Did you do something to us?" she asked Karen a bit suspiciously.

The girl smiled guiltily at the two Yokai and started running after Rikuo who had started running towards the gate. "Rikuo-sama!" Karen yelled with a slight hint of fear in her voice. "Wait for me, please!"

Tsurara and Miya ran after them as well, worried about him, "Rikuo-sama! Where are you going?" Tsurara called after him as they ran. She had forgotten about hte Yokai search with the Kiyo Cross Club.

"We need to hurry or we'll be the last ones there!" Karen yelled back.

"Go where?" she asked and her and Miya caught up. Karen turned but kept on running backwards.

"The meeting with Kiyotsugu's club," she said. "We said we'd be there."

"Eh? Oh yeah that's right! Hey Tsurara, could you help me figure out how to change to my human form?" Miya asked with a hand on her head as they ran. Tsurara nodded, "Yeah if my head feels a bit better I can try." she replied.

"Eh, my fault again," Karen mumbled.

Miya looked at her, "What did you do to us?" she asked crossly. Karen smirked and didn't answer her.

Miya frowned and kept running after Rikuo-sama with Tsurara. They were almost to school where they were told to meet before going into the forest. Tsurara stopped for a moment and quickly managed to teach Miya how to turn into a human form, they both turned into humans and went over. They reached the school and looked around; Kiyotsugu, Shima, and Kana were already there waiting.

"Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu yelled and waved the new arrivals over. "You're late." Kana looked at them and raised a curious eyebrow, "Why'd you all come together?"

"I met them on the way here," Rikuo said. He started holding his head when he finally noticed it was throbing. _Why do I have a headache? _He thought. _Come to think of it… what were we doing the last couple hours?_

Tsurara looked at him, holding her own head and a slightly worried look crossed her face. Rikuo tried covering up the action and made it seem like he had just been scratching his head. Somehow he fooled them… or at least, most of them. He looked at Tsurara and gave a small smile to try and alieviate the worried look on her face.

She let the worried look dissapear as (someone) came up and greeted them cheerfully. She let her hands fall to her sides and ignored the headache.

"Hey, Mi-chan," Karen whispered to the kappa. "Your human form is kinda attracting attention."

Miya looked at her, "Eh? Wait, don't call me that!" she said with a hand on her head but was also confused at what she meant and looked around. Torii and Maki were staring at her hands curiously.

Miya looked at her hands becoming even more confused. She saw that her webbing was gone and looked at Torii and Maki. _Why are they so confused? Don't humans not have webbing between their fingers? _she thought to herself but put her hands behind her back feeling awkward.

Torii leaned over to Maki. "Wasn't… there something in between her fingers before?" she asked.

Maki shrugged. "I thought so, but it doesn't look like it."

"Well then," Kiyotsugu said and everyone's attention turned to him. He was grinning like a mad man as he punched his fist into the air. "It's time, everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>We love hearing from you guys! And guest, whoever you are, you are awesome! Thanks for asking those questions about our fanfic! <strong>


	6. Distract the Kiyo Cross Squad!

**PINEAPPLES! **

**Hey, new chapter and such. The world is getting colder... kinda makes me sad...**

* * *

><p>The Kiyo Cross Squad walked for a very long time through the forest. Maki and Torii were complaining as usual, and so was the new girl, Karen.<p>

Miya sighed as she walked. she didn't understand this group of people; why would they come if they were just going to complain the entire time? She looked down at herself, she didn't look super different in her human form, and since she didn't go to school like the others instead of a uniform she was wearing a long faded purple sweater, that covered her hands, and a black skirt. She was unused to the modern clothes.

"Mi-chan~!" Karen said in a whiny voice. "Why, Mi-chan, why?"

"Eh?" she looked down at Karen confused, "Wha~? Don't call me Mi-chan!" she said angrily and frowned at her. Karen smirked and stuck her tongue out at the kappa.

Miya crossed her arms and tried to ignore her, frustrated more now. Her attention was still on Karen and she tripped backwards, falling onto her butt. Rikuo, the good person that he is, walked over to her side and helped her up. Karen and Tsurara went to his side and also tried to help Miya up from the ground (however she refused to accept Karen's help) She was blushing a bit from embarresment and let Tsurara and Rikuo help her up, still ignoring Karen.

"Awww, that's not very nice, Mi-chan," she said and puffed out her cheeks. Rikuo started laughing, though he tried his very best not to. Karen frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" she asked crossly. Tsurara, Kana, Torii, Maki, and Shima all started to laugh a bit as well, though Miya frowned and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Mi-chan." she grumbled.

"Hey!" Karen said, her face becoming red in embarrassment as the others started laughing, but then she cracked a smile and started gigling.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Kiyotsugu said as he wandered over to the group. He had gone off a little ways, absorbed in the idea of finding Yokai, that he hadn't realize that the rest had stopped.

Miya looked at him and smiled a little at his obliviousness, "Nothing, just Karen being weird." she said and started walking the direction they had been headed.

"Maybe it's because of that Yokai I was telling you about! The one that shows up when you do a dance and…" Kiyotsugu trailed of when everyone was looking at him strangly. He crossed his arms. "N-nevermind that. We have a Yokai to find!"

The group started walking again. Miya, Tsurara, and Karen were sticking close to Rikuo as they went deeper into the forest. Kana noticed that he was having a conversation with Tsurara.

Kana raised a curious eyebrow and thought to herself, _I wonder why they're all so clingy... a-and how did the amount of girls duplicate? First there was just Tsurara-chan, now there are 2 others. How do they know Rikuo-kun?_

"So you… feel it too?" Rikuo asked Tsurara, leaning in closer to her.

She nodded. "Yeah I do." Rikuo started looking around. "So, a Yokai _is _here, and not one from our clan," he nodded again. "Yeah, it doesn't seem familiar. What should we do about your friends? If they saw Master transform..."

Rikuo sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Miya could feel the presense of a Yokai as well, though she wasn't part of the conversation between Tsurara-chan and Rikuo-sama, so she kept to herself and looked around.

Karen, not really paying attention to them, was staring off into a shadowed place in the forest. To her, it looked like something was standing there, watching her. She pushed back her hair and started walking towards the figure.

Tsurara noticed and raised an eyebrow and followed. "Hey, Karen?" she said softly and went over, she looked at what Karen was looking at and was surprised at the sight. Standing before them was a very tall, skinny figure who seemed to be cloaked in fear. It swirled around him like smoke. He was signaling for Karen to come closer, and, as she was a human, she was drawn towards the man.

Tsurara grabbed Karen's arm and glanced back, managing to get Rikuo's attention without the others noticing. Rikuo's eyes widened when he saw the man and turned to Miya.

"I need you to keep an eye on them," he told her, pointing to his friends just ahead of them. "Make sure they don't follow me."

Miya was confused but then she noticed the man. She nodded. "Okay, I can do that," she said and went to catch up with his friends. Rikuo smiled and started running after Tsurara and Karen. Currently Karen was trying to fight against Tsurara to get closer to the man. Rikuo scowled. _He must be the Yokai Kiyotsugu-kun was talking about,_ he thought as he pulled out his sword.

Miya followed Rikuo's friends, watching their surroundings carefully, glancing back to make sure they were a safe distance away from Rikuo and the man. Maki looked around, noticing the absence of three of the club's members.

Miya noticed Maki looking around and tried to think up some sort of distraction when Shima interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey where's Tsurara-chan?" he asked looking around, noticing she wasn't with them.

"Nura-kun and that girl Karen aren't here either," Torii noticed.

Kiyotsugu's eyes lit up and he turned to the group. "Maybe they got caught by that Yokai!" he exclaimed. "We must find them!"

Miya freaked out a bit and tried to come up with something to say, "N-no I thinks they're fine! Karen probably fell into some bushes and they just have to catch back up. Let's keep going." she said and tried to get them to walk again.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Torii asked nervously. She was honestly afraid that Kiyotsugu was right. Kiyotsugu took a step in the opposite direction they had been heading.

"Of course we should. If we run into any Yokai, I have this!" he said and struggled to get something out of his backpack.

"Th-they're probably fine!" Miya insisted and tried to turn Kiyotsugu around, an idea poped into her head and she pointed past him, in the direction away from Rikuo-sama and the others, "Did you see that?" she asked pretending something had appeared. As expected, he quicklly turned around in excitement.

"Let us carry on!" he said and started walking on their previous course deeper into the woods. The others sighed and trailed behind him. Miya sighed in relief and followed.

Tsurara noticed Rikuo-sama show up as she was trying to keep Karen away from the Yokai. "Waka! Why are you over here? Where are your friends? And Miya-chan?" "

Miya-chan is making sure they don't get harmed," he said as he ran over, holding his sword tightly in his arms. At this time the Yokai was reaching for Karen's outstretched hand, his fear curling itself around her hand. He could feel his blood start to boil at the sight.

Tsurara struggled and tried to pull Karen away, "Come on Karen-chan! Get away from him!" she said. Karen turned to face her, her eyes kind of foggy. Tsurara was a bit surpried by the appearance and held onto her arm, trying to get her back from the Yokai.

Karen smiled, but she seemed to be looking past Tsurara. "I've been waiting to meet you like this, young Nurarihyon," she said faintly and fell into Tsurara's arms.

Tsurara stumbled back a bit as Karen fell, she struggled under the sudden weight. The tendrils of fear receeded from Karen's body and returned to the Yokai.  
>Tsurara watched the fear slip away and she nearly fell backwards, as she regained her balance and hung onto Karen. She felt an arm touch her shoulder and she looked up to see Rikuo in his night form glaring at the Yokai.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked. The Yokai reached out again and successfuly grabbed hold of Karen once again. Her eyes snapped open, and, with her voice, he talked through her.

"There is no need for you to know my name," she/he said. "Your life, as well as your friends, will be no longer once I-" He/she was cut off when Rikuo swung his sword and cut his fear and hold on Karen.

"You will not hurt my friends," he said, glaring at the Yokai. Tsurara managed to move Karen over to a nearby tree and set her down, then turned to her Yokai form and went over and stood by Rikuo-sama, ready to protect him.

The Kiyo Cross Squad walked farther into the woods, but their spirits had dwindled and their pace had grown slower, but of course, Kiyotsugu was still pumped. Maki and Torii had ceased their complaining a couple steps back, due to the fact that Kiyotsugu had promised them a trip to the beach, this time to one they could actually swim in.

Miya walked at the back of the group, paying attention to both their surroundings and Rikuo's friends. She had promised him she'd watch them, so that's just what she was doing.

"Nura and Karen arn't back yet," Torii said to Maki.

"They probably got distracted by something, or Karen tripped again, or something." Miya said smiling a bit and keeping them walking. Kana, who had stopped with them, was being stubborn and wouldn't move, looking back in the direction they had come from.

Miya put her hands near her shoulders, "Come on Kana, we should see if we can find anything up ahead, I think I see a clearing." she said trying to be convincing.

Kana shook her head, "No, I think we should go back and find them first." she said crossing her arms.

"B-but Kana, Kiyotsugu's super curious about whats up ahead now, right?" Miya asked looking at Kiyotsugu hoping her assumption was correct. Sadly, it wasn't. He was starting to get worried for Rikuo as well.

Miya bit her lip, she knew she needed to give Rikuo-sama and Tsurara-chan enough time to take care of the Yokai and make sure Karen was okay, but she was not good at stalling people, especially humans.

Shima spoke up, "Hey I think we should go find Tsu-... them. I'm worried, its been a while since they vanished." Maki nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with Shima here. It has been quite a while since we left them behind."

"Alright, it's decided!" Kiyotsugu jumped in. "It's time to find the others!"

The group started walking in the direction they had come, much to Miya's dissapointment and protests. Miya followed them, trying to come up with a way to get them to stop at the very least, though she was ignored.

"H-hey guys! I bet Rikuo-sama's just fine! He's super smart and stuff!I-I should know! I live with him!" Miya realized what she said to late and stammered, "W-well I'm living with him for now, c-cause I'm his cousin!" she managed to get out as she stood in front of them. They stared at her in shock, bewilderment, and total confusement.

_O-oops! I shouldn't have said something like that! Stupid head!_ Miya mentally scolded herself and looked at them. Kiyotsugu was the first one to move.

"So that's why you seem so close to him!" he exclaimed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Still, if he's dealing with a Yokai, he'll need me to help save him, since, of course, we don't have our omnyiouji to help us."

Miya took a step back to move away from the hand on her shoulder and try to convince him not to go back, although she didn't have the chance because she tripped on a rock and fell backwards, she squeaked in surprise and tried to grab something close to her to not fall. The closest thing happened to be Kiyotsugu and, managing to grab his hand, she caught him by surprise and he went tumbling down with her.

"GAH!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed when he landed on top of her. He stared at her for a moment, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, and he quickly got off of her.

"Sorry for the fall," he said, laughing strangely and trying to make this situation less awkward than it already was. He offered her his hand to the blushing Yokai. Miya looked at him, her face bright red and she hesitantly took his hand after he was off of her. "I-it's fine, m-my fault." she stammered, extremely embarrassed and stood up.

Maki was watching from the side, a devious smirk on her face, "Ooo this is getting interesting." she whispered to Torii. She was smiling as well, though not so deviously as Maki was.

"They make a pretty cute couple," Torii whispered back as the two teens in front of them were staring at each other, both with a bright blush on their cheeks. "I don't think I've ever seen Kiyotsugu act like this."

Maki nodded in agreement, "Yeah they do, and I've never seen him act anything but Yokai obsessed." she whispered, her devilish smile firm on her face. Torii giggled.

"Yeah, he always drags us into it, too," she said and then sighed. Maki nodded, "Yeah he does."

"U-um, we… we need to, um…" Kiyotsugu said, trying to remember what he was doing before his little trip with Miya. "We… we need to save Nura-kun!"

He insisted that they head back and that the Yokai could wait as his friends were more important. The group of teens walked on, leaving Miya only a little bit behind.

Miya was to shaken up and flustered from the fall that she didn't get the chance to protest. _Sorry Waka! Your friends are persistent! I'm trying to stall them, hurry! _she thought, getting the feeling she was going to be exhausted after this night was over.


End file.
